magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Lilpri: Episode List
1- "Purinsesu Miitsuketa Puri!" ("We Found the Princesses") (プリンセスみーつけた☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: April 4, 2010 Ringo Yukimori helps her father sell apple pies at the concert hall where Wish’s concert is being held. As Ringo could not get a ticket, she tries to bring a gift apple pie to Wish, but the security personnel rejects. Despite all that, she manages to get in and befriends Leila Takashiro and Natsuki Sasahara. Meanwhile, three animals (called "Ma-Pets"), Sei, Dai and Ryoku, arrive at the human world to find the three princesses to collect Happiness Tones for Fairyland. When the princesses (who turned out to be Ringo, Leila and Natsuki) are finally found, they eventually have a debut. Since then, they are known as "Lil'Pri" (short for Little Princess). Transformation: Princess Fairytale 2- "Mapetto Daishippai☆Puri!" ("The Ma-pets' Big Mistake") (魔ペット大失敗☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: April 11, 2010 Ringo's father starts preparing apple pies for the next day while she, Leila, Natsuki and their Ma-Pets, Sei, Dai, and Ryoku, are discussing the events from the day before. After finishing some of the work, Sei goes into the kitchen to get a drink of water. At the kitchen, however, Sei manages to find the apple pies for tomorrow. He tries his best to hold back his desire to devour them, but is overwhelmed by the smell. This causes Sei, Dai and Ryoku, to eat all the apple pies. Transformation: Heart Heart Waitress 3- "Himesama wa Wasurenbo☆Puri!" ("The Princess is Forgetful") (ひめさまは忘れんぼ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: April 18, 2010 Lil'Pri's teacher, Tarou Atsui, is very intense from the beginning and suggests "making something that will be the class’s trademark for tomorrow’s excursion". While none of his students pay much attention, he doesn't give up. His next suggestion is to stitch all of their handkerchiefs together to make a flag. However, all the students just leave their handkerchiefs and go home. Mr. Atsui stitches them together to make it more flag-like. When Leila comes back to school to get her forgotten thing, she decides to restitch them. But on the day of the excursion, she forgets the flag. Transformation: Western Honey 4- "Oshishousama ga Yatte KitaPuri!" ("Master Arrives") (お師匠さまがやってきた☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: April 25, 2010 Natsuki stares at the moon one night when Ryoku teases her about missing her parents. The two fight and decide to stay distant from each other. Ringo and Leila visit Natsuki’s house and run into Natsuki’s grandparents. When they leave for a business trip, Natsuki’s grandmother tells her that a master of dance named Sachie Kobayashi will come by to pick up some fabric. While Natsuki is telling this story, a voice is call at the front door. Natsuki rushes to the front door with Sachie Kobayashi waiting there. With every "ha" she says, the master is revealed to be an "overly strict" person. Transformation: Cherry Colored Beauty 5- "Maigo de Oosawagi☆Puri!" ("Lost and in Big Trouble") (まいごで大さわぎ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: May 2, 2010 Ringo, Leila and Natsuki are at the department store to see Wish’s giant poster. Their Ma-Pets are apparently in awe during their first visit to a department store. But suddenly, Ryoku cries out with everybody turning around, seeing a young boy waving Ryoku around by his tail. Natsuki rushes to save Ryoku, but the boy refuses. Ringo befriends the boy and learns that he is Hayata, the child that was announced to be lost. Since they were unable to find his mother in the vicinity, the girls take him to the Lost Children Center. But when they try to give him up, they realize that he has disappeared. Transformation: Twinkle March 6- "Purinsesu Shugyou da yo☆Puri!" ("Princess Training") (プリンセス修行だヨ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: May 9, 2010 Lil'Pri are busy watching a comedy TV show when a commercial with Wish comes on. The Ma-Pets realize that they have more important business, which is "making people happy and saving Fairyland". The Ma-Pets became full of passion and try to undergo training to level up their princess power. Transformation: Princess Fairytale 7- "Okeiko Yaameta☆puri!" ("I Quit Training") (おケイコやーめた☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: May 16, 2010 Lil'Pri’s class mate, Saotome Koutarou, missed a day of school because of a cold. However, rumor has it that he stayed home to practice for a violin recital. On their way home, Ringo and her friends keep talking about Saotome. When someone mentions that he’s aiming to become a pro, they get in a frenzy, saying he will become a celebrity. But soon they realize that an unfamiliar voice has joined the conversation. The mysterious rabbit (Chris) who had helped them before is back. Chris says that he came from Fairyland, and that he will help Lilpri gather Happiness Tones. Then, Chris pulls something out from a bush and gives it to Ringo. What Chris took out was a violin case with the name “Saotome” on it. Transformation: Melody Planet 8- "Wish wo Oikakero☆Puri!" ("Chase After Wish") (ウィッシュをおいかけろ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: May 23, 2010 Lil'Pri have a face-off with another Wish fan, Tsugumi, in front of a CD store for the last Wish handshake ticket. They get into a heated argument, but derails it when they end up starting a competition to see who can get Wish’s autograph first. The four girls try different methods to get his autograph, but all fails. Depressed, Tsugumi decides to cheer herself up with her CD, but ends up disappearing. But with the help of Ringo, Tsugumi befriends the girls and together they try to get Wish's autograph. Transformation: GoGo! Rock Gal 9- "Puripuri Sakkā☆Puri" ("PriPri Soccer") (ぷりぷりサッカー☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: May 24, 2010 One day, Natsuki’s friend, Takeshi, asks her to help out in his soccer team, "Hanasaki Kickers", by playing in a match for them. Due to the team never winning a game, they declare a disband after the next match. Natsuki refuses but joins instead when she unleashes her athletic prowess. When The day of the match comes near, one of the players, Mamoru, asks Natsuki to withdraw from the match for Kakeru, the team's best player. Transformation: Fruity Cheerleader 10- "Goshichigo de Raburabu☆puri!" ("Lovey-Dovey in Haiku Form") (五七五でラブラブ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: June 6, 2010 Sei falls in love with an old man's canary named Ran. He tries everything in his repertoire to make Ran fall for him, but is not receptive. Ringo and her friends were curious about why the old man kept sighing. He calls himself "Masaki Oka" and he runs a Haiku club in the neighborhood. Apparently, Masaki is having trouble coming up with a good Haiku. According to him, Ran sings with her beautiful voice when a good Haiku is recited to her. But since then, it did not happen. In order to cheer him up, Lil'Pri decides to help him. Transformation: Rainbow Colored Angel 11- "Biggu na Shinderera☆Puri!" ("A Big Cinderella") (ビッグなシンデレラ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: June 13, 2010 A female neighborhood friend of Leila has decided to get married. While Leila was obviously invited to the ceremony, she also wanted Ringo and Natsuki to tag along. When Ringo and Natsuki asked, Leila reveals that the groom (who is also revealed to be their teacher), Mr. Atsui, wants Ringo and Natsuki to be the bride’s veil girls and entrusted Leila with delivering the bride’s present. As Mr. Atsui shows the girls a picture of him and the bride's present, it was revealed to be a giant shoe, modelled after Cinderella's slipper. The girls are blown away by its size, but Mr. Atsui says that it fits his bride perfectly. On the day of the wedding, Leila oversleeps. Transformation: Innocence Fairy 12- "Sekaiichi no Appuru Pai☆Puri!" ("The Best Apple Pie in the World") (世界一のアップルパイ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: June 20, 2010 Ringo and Saotome argue about whose apple pie is "the best in the world". While Ringo says that her father's the "best", Saotome says that "being the best" is not easy. Ringo counters, but Saotome ups the ante by saying that he will accept her claim if her father wins the first annual apple pie contest. After Ringo gets back, she immediately asks her father to participate in the apple pie contest. But no matter how many times she implores him, he wouldn't agree to participate. On the next day, when Ringo tells her friends that her father won’t compete, Saotome shows up and starts another argument. He claims that Ringo’s father had no confidence and ran. Helpless, Ringo can’t herself and says that her "father will definitely compete". Transformation: Berry Decoration 13- "Saigo no Himechen?☆Puri!" ("The Final Princess Change?") (さいごのひめチェン？☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: June 27, 2010 Lil'Pri is surprised by the unexpected attention but agree to "try even harder to make everybody happy". The Ma-Pets seem to be happy about the decision, but then realized that they only have one Princess Change Card left! Ringo and her friends are worried that they can now only do their transformation once. Chris then appears and delivers them a message from Wish, wanting them to appear on his show once again. With only one card left, Lil'Pri gets psyched to use the last card to save Fairyland in one last concerted effort. On their way to the concert, they meet a girl who asks them to find her doll "Josephine", which causes them to be late for the concert. But the truth is revealed, the girl is actually a liar like her father. Transformation: Noble Prince 14- "Otogi no Kuni ni Kichatta☆Puri!" ("We've Come to Fairy Land") (おとぎの国にきちゃった☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: July 4, 2010 After using the last Change Card, The Queen invites Lil'Pri to come to Fairyland for the very first time. Transformation: Concert Soirée 15- "Maji? Maji Majikku☆Puri!" ("Seriously? Seriously Magic") (マジ？まじマジック☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: July 11, 2010 Lil'Pri's classmate, Tenko, knows how to perform magic. She wants to be the assistant of the world's famous magician, Say-Fu, but Say-Fu doesn't really like kids. Transformation: Magical Card Dress 16- "Happī Kutsu to Rirīsuibento☆Puri!" ("Happy Shoes and the Release Event") (ハッピー靴とリリースイベント☆ぷり！) Airdate: July 18, 2010 Leila invites Ringo and Natsuki to a release party at Crystal Shoes, the company whom her father works for. There, they meet Kumi Ochiai, the assistant of the famous shoe designer, Mio Ikari. During the event, however, Mio Ikari complains about how the models were not putting enough effort into modelling her shoes and how "poorly designed" Kumi's shoes were. Transformation: Wrapping Mini Dress 17- "Māmeido Ririchan☆Puri" ("Mermaid Lili") (マーメイド・リリちゃん☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: July 25, 2010 On a trip to the beach, Lil'Pri meets Lili, the mermaid who fell through a tear from Fairyland. Lili at first refuses to go back, but then accepts when she realizes that her friends are looking for her. Transformation: Paradise Marine 18- "Okaeri, Reira Papa☆Puri!" ("Welcome Home, Leila's Dad") (おかえり、レイラパパ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: August 2, 2010 Leila's father returns along with his friend, Tomaso. Tomaso's task, however, is to search for Lil'Pri, which frightens Leila and her friends. At first, the girls and their Ma-Pets assumed that he wants to unmask Lil'Pri's secret. But after a long search, it is revealed that Tomaso wanted them to model for Crystal Shoes. Transformation: Colorific Rock 19- "Kimodameshida Zoutsu☆Puri!" ("A Test of Courage") (きもだめしだゾーッ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: August 9, 2010 Lil'Pri heads to school for a test of courage, They get paired up with Saotome and another girl named Mimiko to find 5 slips with are hidden in the school. Transformation: Electric Doll 20- "Omoidase! Ma Petto☆Puri!" ("Remember! Ma-Pets") (思いだせ！魔ペット☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: August 16, 2010 When the Ma-Pets lose their memories, they have to recover them before Lil'Pri's joint concert with Wish begins. Transformation: Concert Soirée 21- "Himesama ga Okasama☆Puri!" ("The Princess is the Mother") (ひめさまがおかあさま☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: August 21, 2010 Ringo's mother has to look after Ai, the daughter of her good friend, Tomoko. Ringo is overjoyed of being the "mother". But when her septuplet little brothers, try to get her attention, Ringo soon realizes that being a parent is tough. Transformation: Diamond Waitress 22- "Natsu no omoide!☆Puri!" ("Off we go! Summer Memories") (夏の思い出とんじゃビー！☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: August 28, 2010 Summer vacation is almost over and Lil'Pri is discussing about the homework that Mr. Atsui issued. When they were told to create "hot and intense memories", their classmate, Momoka Hoshino, is having trouble creating one. So, the girls decide to watch a popular kids's show called "Tobiuo Man" at Ringo's house. While they are watching the show, the girls fall asleep halfway and find out that they are on Tobiuo Planet. Transformation: Petit Ranger 23- "Okashi no Ie ga Ochi Tekita☆Puri!" ("A Gingerbread House Fell From the Sky") (おかしの家が落ちてきた☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: September 5, 2010 A gingerbread house falls from a tear one night. The next day, the owner is revealed to be an old lady, which causes Lil'Pri to think she is a witch. Transformation: Retro Fever 24- "Motemote Kaguyahime☆Puri!" ("The Popular Princess Kaguya") (モテモテかぐやひめ☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: September 12, 2010 Natsuki's house is having a party where the daughter of the family finds her fiancé. All the guests (who turned out to be boys) fantasize over Natsuki, but Kouji, Natsuki's pushy childhood friend and self-proclaimed fiancé, is the most eager. Transformation: Pastel Bunny 25- "Himitsuga bare Chatta!☆Puri!" ("The Secret's Out") (ひみつがバレちゃった！☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: September 19, 2010 Lil'Pri's secret is almost revealed by three of their schoolmates. With the help of Wish and the Queen of Fairyland, however, their secret is safe. Transformation: Floria One Piece 26- "Otogi no Kuni no Oujisama☆Puri!" ("The Prince of Fairy Land") (おとぎの国の王子さま☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: September 26, 2010 As Lil'Pri arrive to Fairyland after their identity gets nearly revealed, the Queen, explains that Wish is Chris, the prince of Fairyland. Transformation: Happiness Clover 27- "Yumetokibouno Omuraisu☆Puri!" ("The Omelet Rice of Hopes and Dreams") (ゆめときぼうのオムライス☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: October 3, 2010 Wish greets the girls as they return from Fairy Land. Both the girls and Wish are happy to see the other safe and sound. They end up asking questions and hear Wish's reason for becoming an idol. Transformation: Princess Fairytale 28- "Itazura ma petto, Bibidechi☆Puri!" ("Vivi, the Prankster Ma-Pet Arrives") (いたずら魔ペット、ビビでち☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: October 10, 2010 A talking cat appears before Chris. Its name is Vivi, known as the "mischievous Ma-Pet". It's a Ma-Pet from Fairy Land. People are on edge about what Vivi will, but when he pulls out a card, nothing really happens... Vivi steals cards for the "Ultimate Shine". Transformation: Cutie Police 29- "Iinchou hadaregaii Dechou☆Puri!" ("Who's a Good Fit for the Student Body Prez?") (委員長はだれがいーんでちょう☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: October 17, 2010 Lil'Pri's class has to decide who will be the class representative for the second semester. The first semester representative, Tachibana Mamiko, instantly raises her hand as a candidate. However, the entire class is in a state of unease due to her constant nagging and strictness, which earns her the nickname "Nag-iko". Suddenly, Saotome nominates Ringo for class representative. Ringo claims that her being class rep is impossible, but the class insists. Seeing the situation, Mr. Atsui lets Ringo be the class rep for three days as a test. Transformation: Polka-Dot Puppy 30- "Issun-bōshi☆Puri" ("The One-Inch Boy") (一寸法師☆りっ) Airdate: October 24, 2010 Lil'Pri is having a picnic in the park when the One-Inch Boy and his wife, Momiji, fall through a tear from Fairyland. On their way down, the two begin quarreling. The quarrel then worsens as the girls are unable to do anything. The cause of this is that the One-Inch Boy seems to have become a complete slacker. Transformation: Cool Pirates 31- "Chiisa na Majo mitsuketadechi☆Puri!" ("I Spy a Tiny Witch") (小さな魔女みつけたでち☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: October 31, 2010 On their way home from school, Lil'Pri runs into their classmate, Natsume Mahiru, and her little sister, Manatsu. At close glance, Manatsu has a bit of a resemblance of a witch, which reveals that they are going participate in the costume festival where everyone dresses up however they want and parades through the Hanasaki District. Manatsu wants to be a witch while Natsume wants to be a vampire. Hearing this, Lil'Pri decides to join. While the girls make their costumes at Leila's house, Manatsu is upset that she could not have a wand. This, however, causes Natsume to go through the trouble of making a wand. Transformation: Trick or Treat 32- "Todoke, Rirupuri no uta☆Puri!" ("Resound, Lil' Pri's Song") (とどけ、リルぷりっの歌☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: November 7, 2010 Lil'Pri is invited by Wish to perform live at Ikeike Studio, but when the princess of Enka, Yuuko Nakajyou, tells them that their song is "lacking" soul, while exploring the studio they learn the true meaning of singing Transformation: Soul Diva 33- "Puripuri kyupiddo☆Puri!" ("Pri-pri Cupid") (ぷりぷりキューピッド☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: November 14, 2010 Ringo and Natsuki get into a fight over helping a middle school boy confess his feelings to his classmate. Transformation: Cherry Sailor 34- "Himesama gekijou☆Puri!" ("The Princess Troupe") (ひめさまげきじょう☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: November 21, 2010 Lil'Pri's class decides to do a play for the school arts festival. However, when discussing what kind of play they want to do, the class is split and unable to come to a consensus. Saotome stands up and says they should do a play called "Go Go Hero Saotome" where he plays the lead role via kisses the heroine in the end. Mistaking the heroine's role as "making costumes", Leila is picked to play the role, much to the class's surprise and to her dismay. Transformation: Lovely Pierrot 35- "Mahou kaado de Oh! taihen☆Puri!" ("Oh No! Trouble with the Magic Card") (魔法カードでOh!たいへん☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: November 28, 2010 Thinking the mistress has the Ultimate Shine, Vivi steals a card from her mistress, which turns out to be a "Liar" card. It attaches itself to Natsuki, who hates lies. Transformation: Sunshine Waltz 36- "Nan to areu na aidoru☆Puri!" ("Naan and Curry Idol or What a Magnificent Idol") (ナンとカレーなアイドル☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: December 4, 2010 Lil'Pri's classmate, Okada, finds a lamp that dropped from the Fairyland. A genie named Alijiji pops out and tells Okada that he will grant three of his wishes. When Okada wishes to be an idol like Wish, everything is not exactly what it seems. Transformation: Arabian Queen 37- "Ma pettopetto dokoitta☆Puri!" ("Where'd the Ma-Pet Pet Go?") (魔ペットペットどこいった☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: December 11, 2010 It is Ma-Pet day and Lil'Pri's Ma-Pets try to do the reverse by getting the girls a Wish poster Transformation: Ribbon Merry-Go-Round 38- "Hanasaki joui no santa san☆Puri!" ("Santa Claus from Hanasaki Town") (花咲町のサンタさん☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: December 18, 2010 Ringo, Leila, and Natsuki have come to the Hanasaki Shopping District, where they are preparing for Christmas. At the Shopping District, there is an old man in a Santa suit handing out fliers for the Christmas sale. His name is Ono Santarou and during the Christmas season, he hands out candy to children, does funny dances, and makes gags. His performance is enjoyed by the kids and he's really popular. The girls looked forward to seeing him every year as well. During the performance, there is a boy watching Santarou from the edge of the Shopping District.. This boy is his grandson, Ono Yukio. He is spotted by the girls who call out to him, but he runs away. It seems that for some reason, Yukio thinks poorly of Santarou being Santa Claus... Transformation: Merry Merry Christmas 39- "Otogi no kuni no dai paateii☆Puri!" ("Huge Party in Fairy Land") (おとぎの国の大パーティー☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: December 25, 2010 Ringo and the others have come to Fairy Land. However, something seems different from normal. It turns out there is a Countdown Party at the Queen's Castle today. In Fairy Land, they hold a giant party to welcome to the new year as it only begins after Ikkuru and Kukkuru, the fairy of the year past and the fairy of the coming year, join hands. After greeting the girls, the Queen takes them to visit Ikkuru. Upon arriving at Ikkuru's room, the girls are shocked. The furnishings in Ikkuru's room are strewn everywhere and it is littered with junk while Ikkuru is sprawled out and looking bored. It seems the state of the room is causing Ikkuru to sulk. The Queen tells the girls that in this state, Ikkuru might not show up at the Countdown Party. Transformation: Shiny Big Ribbon 40- "Hime puriwa ∞ mugendai☆puri!" ("The Princesses Go On Forever") (ひめっぷりは∞むげんだい☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: January 8, 2011 The Queen of Fairy Land tells the girls she wants to hear their new song. According to the queen, now that the girls' Princess Power has increased, they should be able to find a new song in Fairy Land. The girls bid farewell to the queen and go off searching Fairy Land for the song. They go all over Fairy Land, but are unable to find it. The girls' vain efforts leave them completely exhausted. This is when Roo passes by carrying a bucket, a shovel, and lots of other things. Apparently Roo is on her way to tend to the flower garden. But with a huge pile of things, Roo is unstable and flying dangerously. Seeing this, the girls want to help Roo. But they also have to search for their song... Transformation: Happy Wedding 41- "Akazukinchan'irasshai☆Puri!" ("Welcome, Red Riding Hood") (赤ずきんちゃんいらっしゃい☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: January 15, 2011 Chris tells Lil'Pri that Little Red Riding Hood is in the human world. They quickly found her, but is unable to move due to hunger. Azuki Yamamori, a high school student, passes by carrying a large paper bag, saying that her younger sister, Botan (who goes to the same kindergarten as Ringo's brothers), is having a birthday party. Seeing the famished Little Red Riding Hood, Azuki offers her one of the hamburgers from her bag. Little Red Riding Hood is overjoyed at the deliciousness of her hamburger and wants to do something in return for Azuki. She is then asked to help set up for Botan's birthday party. Meanwhile in Fairyland, the Big Bad Wolf is searching for her. Transformation: Peony Maiden 42- "Karen ni hakuchou janpu!☆Puri!" ("A Swan Dive Into Karen") (カレンに白鳥ジャンプ！☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: January 22, 2011 Ringo goes on a skating trip with her family. Watching her seven brothers and Sei, she skates full speed. Ringo is about to collide with the wall when a girl gallantly appears and saves her at the last second. Ringo tries to thank the girl, but then realized that she is Karen, the figure skating idol who is known for her jump. That afternoon, Ringo and Sei are eating lunch by the lake when a swan suddenly appears and steals them. As they chase after it (whose name is later revealed to be "Swan"), they spot a depressed Karen watching the swans. The director of the center, who is also the caretaker of the swans, explains that ever since Karen broke her leg, she lost confidence in doing her famous jump. Similarily, Swan hurt his wing and is afraid of flying. Hearing this, Ringo and her friends decide to help the two gain their confidence. Transformation: Butterfly Tutu 43- "Dai chan daietto☆Puri!" ("Dai's on a Diet") (ダイちゃんダイエット☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: January 29, 2011 Dai has an endless eating habit, which causes him to gain weight. In an effort to help him lose weight, Leila and the two other Ma-Pets try different methods, but all failed. Meanwhile, Dai disappeared for more food when Leila checks out the squirrel show. Transformation: Pretty Kitty 44- "Ryoku , ryuu ninari taigaa☆Puri!" ("Ryoku Wants to Be a Dragon") (リョク、リュウになりタイガー☆ぷりっ！) aIRDATE: February 5, 2011 After getting Natsuki hurt when a small dog barks at them, Ryoku gets depressed while questioning himself if he is useless. Moping by himself, Ryoku finds a partitioning screen in Natsuki's house with a powerful dragon and tiger on it. According to Natsuki's grandfather, the dragon and tiger are said to be rivals in the position of being the strongest animal. With the determination of becoming a powerful dragon, Ryoku begins to train. Transformation: Show Time Orb 45- "Chokotto otohime omotenashi☆Puri!" ("Otohime's Hospitality") (チョコっとおとひめおもてなし☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: February 12, 2011 Otohime and Urashima Taro fall into the human world from Fairy Land. Otohime, who loves hospitality, begins serving various extravagant foods in an effort to please people. The girls try to get Otohime to return to Fairy Land, but neither Otohime nor Urashima Taro will listen. Furthermore, Otohime has become a fan of Wish and says she wants to give him Valentine's chocolate at his Valentine's concert. However, Otohime's handmade chocolate is very strange chocolate that causes the person who eats it grow old. Not listening to the girls trying to stop her, Otohime goes to the concert hall. The girls also head to the concert hall to try to stop Otohime, but they don't make it in time and everyone has become elderly. And on top of that, even Wish eats the chocolate... Transformation: Crème Pâtissière 46- "Sayonara Wishu☆Puri" ("Goodbye, Wish") (さようならウィッシュ☆りっ) Airdate: February 19, 2011 Vivi is left to look after Lil'Pri when Chris is turn into a normal rabbit. Vivi goes to her mistress to see if she can help. She meets the witch who convinces her to take her to the human world Transformation: Soft Mix Jacket 47- "Nanba^ 1!? majo ga kita☆Puri!" ("Number 1?! The Witch is Here") (ナンバー1!?魔女がきた☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: February 26, 2011 Wanting to be the most beautiful in Fairyland, the Witch attempts to attack Lil'Pri. Under the attack, the girls manage to escape to Fairyland with the Queen's assistance. However, because the witch has come to the human world, many odd things are happening around Fairyland, which is a sign that Fairyland will disappear. The Queen says that the girls must wear the Special Dress with their increased Princess Power to save Fairyland. But on one condition, Lil'Pri must go on a journey to find the materials for the Special Dress: the Golden Needle, the Thread of Light, and the Rainbow Cloth. Transformation: Royal Antique 48- "Supesharu doresu o sagase!☆Puri!" ("Find the Special Dress") (スペシャルドレスをさがせ！☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: March 5, 2011 The girls have come to the One-Inch Boy's village in Fairy Land. However, they and the entire village were swallowed up by a tear and dropped into the human world. It is revealed that the tears are appearing all over Fairyland. As a result, many characters have fallen to the human world and are on the verge of causing a panic. Meanwhile, having gotten the Golden Needle at One-Inch Boy's village, the girls have come to the Elves' Shoe Shop to get the Thread of Light. The girls ask for the Thread of Light, but the elves are too busy with work and can't take care of the worm that creates the thread, Imotan. The girls, who want the Thread of Light no matter what, try to obtain the thread by taking care of Imotan themselves. Transformation: Smart British 49- "Sayonara Rirupuri☆Puri" ("Goodbye, Lil' Pri") (さようならリルぷり☆りっ) Airdate: March 13, 2011 There is no longer anything the girls can do. After agonizing over finding something they can do, they decide to consult with the Queen of Fairy Land. The girls have obtained all three items to make the Special Dress. However, having revealed Lil' Pri's identity to their classmates, they can no longer become Lil' Pri. Chaos spreads through the human world as people slowly forget the fairy tales. There is no longer anything the girls can do. After agonizing over finding something they can do, they decide to consult with the Queen of Fairy Land. Thinking that they need to get to the queen as soon as possible, they start to head for Fairy Land when a giant tear opens in the sky and the queen's castle comes falling through it. The people watch nervously. The characters from Fairy Land become greatly panicked as things get even worse for the human world. The girls, figuring they should see the queen, head for the castle in the human world. Transformation: Classic Checker 50- "Kagayake ! touruu purinsesu☆Puri!" ("Shine, True Princesses") (かがやけ！トゥループリンセス☆ぷりっ！) Airdate: March 19, 2011 There is no longer anything the girls can do. After agonizing over finding something they can do, they decide to consult with the Queen of Fairy Land. The girls have obtained all three items to make the Special Dress. However, having revealed Lil' Pri's identity to their classmates, they can no longer become Lil' Pri. Chaos spreads through the human world as people slowly forget the fairy tales. There is no longer anything the girls can do. After agonizing over finding something they can do, they decide to consult with the Queen of Fairy Land. Thinking that they need to get to the queen as soon as possible, they start to head for Fairy Land when a giant tear opens in the sky and the queen's castle comes falling through it. The people watch nervously. The characters from Fairy Land become greatly panicked as things get even worse for the human world. The girls, figuring they should see the queen, head for the castle in the human world. Transformation: True Princess Symphony (Part 1) 51- "Puripuri Rirupuri☆Puri" ("Pri-pri Lil' Pri") (ぷりぷりリルぷ☆りっ) Airdate: March 27, 2011 Ringo, Leila and Natsuki collect enough Happiness Tones and restore Fairyland. But sadly, they also have to depart from Fairyland. Transformation: True Princess Symphony (Part 2) Category:Lilpri Page